Motorized machines are sometimes used for snow removal. But, such motorized devices can be too expensive and difficult to operate, especially for small jobs. The ordinary shovel is commonly used for moving snow. But, the use of a shovel requires that the snow be lifted and thrown, repeatedly. This conventional process can be too strenuous for most people.
A common alternative to the ordinary shovel is the snow pusher, in which a blade is pushed through the snow, like a hand-held snow plow. A characteristic of the snow pusher, which is unlike the snow shovel, is that during operation of the snow pusher, the device rests on the ground. People typically prefer to use a snow pusher, rather than the shovel; because, the use of the snow pusher is less arduous than a shovel. This is because the snow pusher does not require lifting and throwing the snow.
Conventional snow pushers can also be difficult to use, because the device remains in contact with the ground. If the ground is uneven or rough, it can be difficult to move the snow pusher forward. For example, when the snow pusher is used on an uneven surface, the edges and corners of the blade can become snagged in protrusions and cracks in the surface. This makes snow removal using conventional snow pushers more irritating and arduous, because of the stoppages and interruptions due to the rough surfaces.
Snow pushers have been in common use for many years. Several conventional designs are described in several U.S. Patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,411 describes an improved scoop type snow scraper/lifter having a length to reach at substantially a 45 degree angle from the ground to the user's hip level. The device includes a symmetrical trapezoidal shape with faired-in handgrips at the transverse upper end spaced apart at nominal human hip spacing. These critical dimensions interact with the structure to permit substantially strain-free pushing and scooping of snow by leaning or bumping urging of the unit with the hips which are cushioned by the hands on the handgrips and substantially strain-free lifting of snow scooped. Tapered construction and a spaced pair of skids make the unit less likely to cause injury if broken and quieter in operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,204 describes a manual snow pusher comprising a resilient rubber blade connected along the base of a hood-like snow diverting member of galvanized metal plate. An elongate handle is pivotally attached to a latch plate at the back of the snow diverting member, allowing the angle of the handle relative to the length of the blade to be adjusted. The handle has a spring loaded pin which can be engaged in any one of a series of holes formed around the arcuate periphery of the latch plate in order to releasably secure the handle in a selected angular position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,169 describes a device including a blade and a handle whereby the device may be used as a conventional snow pusher. Skis or skids below the blade support the blade at an angle relative to the ground, and may raise the blade 5 cm or so off the ground surface, so that the blade does not snag the ground during pushing. Left and right struts support the skis from the blade. The struts are collapsible, and when collapsed the skis lie tucked away against the back of the blade, whereby the device may be used as a shovel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,755 describes a snow pusher including a blade with horizontal and vertical reinforcing channels, a reversible and removable rubber edge fastened to the blade and extending below its bottom edge, and a side plate extending forward from each end of the blade. Each side plate includes a removable wear shoe with inclined ramps for sliding contact on the ground surface. Upper and lower rows of posts extend rearward from the blade to form a slot for insertion of a front end loader bucket. Connection is secured by a releasable chain.
Thus, an improved snow pusher is needed.